Life Together
by FollowYourDreams97
Summary: Dan and Phil are roommates that make YouTube videos together. They're close friends, but as time goes on, emotions and feelings change and develop. Follow Dan and Phil as they live their life together. Phan, drabble, don't judge me xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sooo…..I started shipping Phan. Like really hard. I didn't think I shipped it, but ship happens. So I hope you enjoy my drabble of Phanfiction (see what I did there)**

Life Together

Chapter 1:

Dan had just finished filming another episode of his internet support group series. He was sitting in in his chair, with his feet up on the desk, and his glass of wine in hand. He looked at the "Internet Support Group" display on the computer screen and sighed. "What am I doing with my life?"

"Hey," said a familiar voice. Dan leaned backwards to the point that half of his back was hanging off the chair, and he was able to look at his roommate upside down. Phil chuckled seeing Dan in a state where he was one wrong move away from falling. "I'm back. Did you finish filming?"

Dan nodded his head, which looked a bit strange upside-down. "Yeah I just—" just then Dan moved his leg and lost his balance. He fell out of his chair and came crashing down onto a small trash bin that was nearby. "Pulling a 'Dan'. I was just pulling a 'Dan'." Dan stood up and sighed heavily when he realized he had not only broken the glass and spilled wine everywhere, but he managed to cut his hand. "Damn!"

"What's wrong?" asked Phil worriedly as he walked over to Dan. "Aw man! I'll get our first aid kit, hang on a sec." Phil jogged down the hallway to get the first aid kit before Dan could protest.

"I'll get a broom," said Dan holding his bleeding hand. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a broom with his good hand. Phil came back and traded with Dan, handing him the bandages, and taking the broom. "Thanks, Phil."

"No problem." Phil started sweeping up the glass. "At least it wasn't our Pokemon mug."

"True!" observed Dan as he was washing his wound clean. "Though I wouldn't drink wine in that glass. That's just tasteless." Dan chuckled at his own joke. Phil laughed as he swept the floor. "So I've managed to humiliate myself for the day. I'm not looking forward to more filming; we might catch it on camera again." Dan continued to laugh at his own expense.

Phil continued to laugh as well. "Hey, the fans love it. Like when you fell over during Five Nights at Freddy's and spilled the coffee."

"The highlight of my existence."

"Seriously, people love it. It's not as embarrassing as you think. At least your channel doesn't end with you showing your fans fanart of you naked." Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh please, half the internet can't wait for that segment of your videos." Dan hissed slightly as he put a bandage over his injured hand. "Guess I won't be getting much done with my hand wounded." Dan stopped and thought for a second. "That's not what I meant."

"Where's a camera when you need it?"

Dan walked over and gently shoved Phil. "Shut up and give me the broom, and go get a mop for the wine."

"So demanding, no wonder your hand is so important. No one wants to sleep with a _dick_-tator" At that point Dan and Phil couldn't stop their laughter.

"Oh my god that was so bad!" exclaimed Dan in between laughing so hard his stomach began to get sore. "G-Go already!" Dan finished cleaning up the glass, though he was certain he would drop all the shattered fragments with how hard he was still laughing.

Phil came back with the mop and held it up so that the white strands were right by his face. "Doesn't she bring out my eyes?"

Dan chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. He dumped the glass into the trash bin and put away the dustpan. "Okay now that I can feel my stomach muscles again, is there anything we need to take care of today?"

"Not that I can think of," said Phil as he brought the mop to the sink and began to ring it out. "We might want to film some Sims 4, but we could also play a different game to change things up a bit."

Dan boosted himself up and sat on the counter, "And yet all the comments will say is, 'Make another Dil video!' The Dildos are impatient!"

"Are we seriously calling the Dil fans the Dildos?"

"It was their idea in the comments."

"True." Phil boosted himself up and sat next to Dan. "We're gonna like break the counter." Phil playfully tried to push Dan off the counter, and in return Dan shot him a glare in a joking manner. "What game do you want to play?"

Dan caressed his own chin as if thinking deeply, "I did have an idea." Phil looked at Dan expectantly. "What if we tried a board game for the series?"

"A board game? Like 'Sorry'?" questioned Phil, making sure he and Dan were on the same page.

Dan nodded his head yes, "Yeah! Think about it. We play a board game, and you know how competitive we can get with board games. The fans will go crazy if we're like, I don't know, chucking game pieces at each other. And we both know at some point I'll probably trip over something and knock the camera over, and they'll have an orgasm over that."

"I think it's good idea," stated Phil with a smile. "Which board game should we play? Normally I'd say monopoly but can you imagine how long that would take?"

Dan slapped his hands together in victory, creating a loud clap sound. "I've got it! 'Disney Scene It?'." Phil threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh my god it's perfect!" Phil hopped down from the counter. "I'll get the camera, you set up the game."

Dan hopped down as well, "Let's do this," he said in his corny voice. He immediately started laughing alongside Phil and went to the computer to fetch the camera.

**End of chapter one yay! XD Jk. Anyway thanks for reading. Be sure to leave me a review telling me what you think. And give me any suggestions for what should happen in the life of Dan and Phil in this fic. Thanks guys! Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So real quick, I wanted to say now, pleeease really read through this and let me know your thoughts. I spent about an hour playing Disney Scene It….by myself….just to make the gameplay seem genuine. I really put work into my fics xD Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

Life Together

Chapter 2:

Phil was in the middle of setting up the game when Dan came back with the camera. Dan set up the camera on a tripod so he could film the two of them playing the game on the living room coffee table.

"Alright, we just need the cables to record the TV footage," observed Phil as he popped in the game's interactive DVD. "I'll go get that." Phil quickly ran to his room to get his laptop, and the needed cables. He walked back into the living room and started hooking everything up.

Dan suddenly chuckled, "I can't believe we're about to play a Disney trivia game for the Internet."

"Have you _seen _the views on Tyler Oakley's video where he did the Disney challenge with Zoella?" asked Phil as he plugged in the last wire and turned on the TV. "Everyone on YouTube seems to be a Disney fan."

Dan pretended to scoff. "Well I don't know about you, but I _am _a Disney fan. I'm no poser. Get on my level, Phil."

"Oh you're losing this game. No one knows Disney songs like me," Phil beamed. He sat down on the sofa and began to shuffle the playing cards for the game.

"It's not all about the songs in 'Scene It?'. You've got to know your chapters, quotes—Ooo I get to be Lightning McQueen!" exclaimed Dan happily as he picked up the race car game piece.

Phil picked up two of the other game pieces, Ariel and Tinkerbell, and contemplated his decision. "I don't know why but I'm really tempted to be Tinkerbell."

"Doooo iiit," whispered Dan evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "This is me trying to sinister. It's not working." Dan laughed at himself and stood up. "I'll start recording so we can capture my humiliation." He set up all the cameras and pressed the record button. Sitting down next to Phil he took a deep breath. "Are you ready for this?"

"Let's do it," replied Phil.

Dan looked at the camera and smiled, "Hello, Internet!"

"It's Dan and Phil Games!" exclaimed Phil spreading his arms out. "And today we decided to try something new."

"We're going to be playing a board game. More specifically, 'Disney Scene It?', the second one." Dan held up the box for the camera.

"We'll be answering Disney trivia questions and we'll get to see who the _true_ Disney fan is. It's me. Dan's a poser." Phil grinned widely and chuckled.

Dan chuckled to himself and set the box down. "So if you don't know how to play, you roll a normal dice, and this special triangle dice. The triangle dice tells you what kind of mini-game or question you get."

"And the mini-games played on the TV are all about who shouts out the answer first, so I'll win those because I can count on Dan mumbling out his answer."

Dan looked at Phil with a facial expression of pure disapproval, which was soon replaced with a smile, "I hate you." Dan started up the DVD and then picked up the dice. "Okay we shall roll to see who goes first." Phil adjusted in seat and watched Dan closely. Dan rolled the dice and it came out a 6. "Frick yeah! Beat that!"

"Well I can't beat that," said Phil picking up the dice, "but I can match it." He rolled the dice to see a 5. "Dang it! I was so close!" he hollered through Dan's celebration. Dan then rolled the dice for his official turn and got a 1. Phil laughed and held his stomach. "That's what you get!"

"Shut up," said Dan through a chuckle as he moved his game piece forward one space. "And for the special dice, I got a buzz card." He showed the camera the circle card that had Buzz Lightyear on it and the word "Buzz". "And it says, 'Talking to Faline has left you feeling 'twitterpated'. Move ahead one space and enjoy spring fever.'" Dan looked at Phil with a look of complete confusion.

"I have no idea but it's a space ahead," said Phil with a shrug. "And since you got the buzz card it's my turn." Phil picked up the dice and rolled by throwing his arms in the air and dropping the dice. He rolled a 5 and a question off one of the cards. "Fancy rolling always works."

Dan laughed as he picked up the first card to read Phil a question. As soon as his eyes skimmed the question he looked at the camera as if to send a message stating "Are you freaking kidding me?" He sighed. "In Disney's _Pooh's Heffalump Movie, _which Hundred Acre Woods resident if the first to _capture_ a Heffalump?"

"Ummm…" Phil contemplated.

"Are you serious?" asked Dan whilst chuckling and pinching the bridge of his nose. "We've watched this movie like 50 times just so you could tease me about being the embodiment of Pooh Bear!"

"Oh it was Roo!" exclaimed Phil with a smile. "Did I get it right?" Dan nodded his head yes. "Yaaay! I get to roll again."

"This is going to be a long game." Phil rolled another 5 and another question. Dan picked up the card and soon flailed his arms around. "Are you kidding me you get all the easy questions!"

"What, what is it?"

Dan sighed heavily and smacked the card to his forehead before reading the question. "Name the character who exclaims, "Oi! Ten thousand yeeeaaars—!"

"Ooo! Ooo! Genie from _Aladdin_!"

Dan brought his hands up as if to strangle Phil. "It's so easy what the hell?" Phil laughed and picked up the dice.

"I get to roll again!" Phil rolled a 2 and a question mark on the special dice. "What does that mean again?"

"Uhhhh," Dan reached for the instructions and scanned for the meaning of icons. "It means you can pick to be asked a question from any three sections of the card, or you can pick an all play, where we both can answer, or a my play where only you can answer."

Phil picked up the TV remote, "Let's do an all play to make it more fun." Phil selected all play. He and Dan quickly sat forward in their seats and had their attention solely on the TV, as if to say, "Shit's about to get real." Phil read the words on the screen aloud, "'Identify the character from the following clues.' Easy enough."

Then a voice read the clues out loud. "Her story is one of ancient history." Dan and Phil both had a look of confusion. "She became a soldier—" before the voice could finish, Dan smacked his hand down on the couch.

"_Mulan_!" he yelled. Phil threw his head back in frustration, knowing Dan was right. Soon enough "Mulan" appeared on the TV. "F yes! My turn sucka!"

Dan rolled the dice and received a 2 and a question. Phil picked up the card and read the question to Dan, "The Pevensie children, Professor Kirke, and a drawf named Ginarrbrik are characters in what fantastic movie? God that's easy."

"_The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_!" answered Dan as he did a small happy dance in his seat. I'm gonna catch up to you, Phil."

Dan then rolled a 6 and a buzz card which allowed him to move forward one space. Once it was Phil's turn, he too rolled a 6 and an all play. Dan clicked on all play and then rubbed his hands together. The words, "Be the first to identify the character: Spellbinder" appeared on the TV. Blank squares showed up, and slowly they were filled in with random letters.

Suddenly Phil yelled out, "Jiminy Cricket!" Dan groaned.

The game went on for a while, and Phil was very far ahead of Dan. Dan hardly got a chance to take a turn with how well Phil answered the questions. Finally, Dan got his chance, but he only rolled a 1. Luckily, he was able to select my play, which meant only he could answer the question that followed the movie clip. A clip of _Alice in Wonderland_ played and the question appeared, "What is the name of the movie?"

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Phil.

"_Alice in Wonderland_! Cut me a break I've barely gotten a turn!" said Dan as he picked up a pillow and tossed it at Phil's face. Phil pretended to yell, and then fell off the couch and acted as if he had died. "You dead?" asked Dan.

"Yes," replied Phil in a fake, strained voice.

"Good!" exclaimed Dan through a laugh.

The game went on for a while longer, and it was getting down the wire. Phil barely had any space left to go, where Dan was stuck less than halfway to the end. Phil then rolled a 6 and a question. Dan read the question through his laughter. "W-what is the name of the satyr who trains Hercules to become a hero?" He couldn't contain his laughter after he finished the question.

"Phil! That's me!" shouted Phil with his arms in the air. Phil kept his turn all the way to the end of the game where they would face off with one last all play. "This is it. If I answer this correctly, I win."

"You're not winning this."

The all play began with words that said, "Identify the movie from the following four images." An image of cubes of trash on a conveyer belt came on the screen. Dan and Phil both began to slap the couch. Ideas were in their heads, but neither could spit it out.

"Wall-E!" shouted Dan.

"No! No, it's Monster's Inc!" yelled Phil. Sure enough, an image of toys flushed down a toilet came up and Dan fall backwards onto the couch in defeat. "Yay, I win!"

"You won," confessed Dan as he sat back up. "Congrats, Phil, you proved to be the bigger Disney fan."

Phil kept his arms in the air in victory. "I'm the bigger Disney fan! Yeah!"

Dan grinned ear to ear and turned to face the camera. "Well guys that was our experience playing 'Disney Scene It?' If you liked this video be sure to give it a big thumbs up!"

"And subscribe for more videos of me beating the pants off Dan!" Phil paused for a moment and brought his arms down. "Wait. They would like that wouldn't they?"

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose with a smile. He could feel his cheeks warm, and hoped the camera and Phil didn't notice. "Thanks for watching guys; we'll see you soon." Dan then got up and turned off all the cameras. "That was actually really fun."

"It was. If they like it we can play more board games together."

Dan smiled softly, "I'd like that."

Phil beamed and then stood up. "Want to go out somewhere for dinner and then come back to edit the video?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll get my coat. Want me to grab yours?"

"Yeah, the black, heavy one, it's really cold outside," observed Phil as he shivered just thinking about the weather. Dan gave Phil a thumbs up and walked to the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were. Little did he know that Phil was standing in the living room with red cheeks, and it sure wasn't from the cold.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. I had a blast writing it. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts, and I will be back with chapter 3 soon. Bye bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Life Together

Chapter 3:

Dan and Phil put on their coats, and left their apartment after locking up. They walked down the stairs and stepped outside into the cold. Lucky for them, it was a quiet evening, and it didn't take them long to flag down a taxi.

"Where to, guys?" asked the cab driver.

Dan turned in his seat to look at Phil. "Where do you want to go? Fast food, small diner?"

"I actually have some decent money saved up, let's go somewhere nice," replied Phil with a small smile. Dan smiled back awkwardly.

"Well, we're not exactly dressed up," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't mean somewhere with a dress code, just somewhere nice. I have an idea." Swiftly, Phil pulled out his phone and pulled up a restaurant on Google maps. He handed his phone to the cab driver. "We'd like to go there, please." The cab driver gave Dan and Phil a thumbs up and started driving.

Dan sat and looked at Phil curiously, but Phil avoided his gaze, as if he was trying not to give away something. Dan eyed Phil suspiciously before looking out his window, mirroring Phil. The evening was cold, but it wasn't gloomy outside for once. It seemed like for the first time in a long time, the sun was out. However, it wasn't doing much good for warmth since it was setting into the horizon. Despite it being June, London was experiencing an abnormal freeze. Dan missed the warm weather that came with summer.

The cab arrived outside a large restaurant and Dan was instantly confused. He was just about to ask Phil what was going on, but Phil had already paid the driver, and was standing on the side walk waving Dan over. Dan quickly got out of the cab after thanking the driver, and walked up to Phil. "Phil, where are we? I've never been here."

Phil grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him over to the restaurant. "Just come on," he said with a slight eye roll. Dan suddenly felt his cheeks gather heat. He changed his mind about summer in that moment, and thanked the heavens above for the cold weather that he could blame for his appearance.

Phil dragged Dan indoors completely before letting go of his wrist. Dan looked around in awe as he took off his winter hat. Wherever they were, it was huge. He looked over to see Phil talking to the hostess. "Reservation for Lester."

The hostess scrolled through names on her computer until she spotted the correct one. "Aw, Lester for two. Got it. Right this way." She began to walk out to the main part of the restaurant, and Phil quickly followed. Dan had to snap out of his confused trance, and then he jogged to catch up. He matched Phil's pace and followed closely.

The hostess stopped at a table for two that was close to a stage. Dan placed his hat on the edge of the chair, hung his jacket on the back, and sat down. Phil also hung his jacket on the back and took a seat. The hostess smiled, "I'll be back with your server."

Dan smiled at the hostess before turning to Phil and giving him a look of pure paranoia. "Alright spill, what is going on?"

"Calm down," said Phil with a slight chuckle. "To answer your question that I know you have, there's a stage because there's a local band that plays here. They're pretty good."

"Okay…" Dan said while trying to assess his next question to receive a helpful answer. Just when he was about to speak, a server walked up to their table.

"Welcome, I hope you're having a wonderful evening. I'm Alice; I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you something to drink? Also we have our choice wine for you tonight," Alice said in a chipper voice as she held up a bottle of red wine.

"Oh thank you it's too expen—" Dan began, but was cut off by Phil.

"We'll each take a glass," said Phil quickly before Dan could finish. Dan looked at Phil as if he was crazy.

Alice smiled and poured two glasses of wine, and then set the glasses down gingerly on the table. "Is there an appetizer I can get you to start you off?"

"Just the bread and olive oil will be fine," said Phil with a smile.

Alice nodded her head and picked up the wine, "I'll be right back with that."

Phil turned to Dan and sighed. "She's nice. It'll be a good night." Dan was looking at Phil with a deal of great suspicion. "What?"

"Come on, Phil, why are we here? This place is way out of our price range for one thing. Hell I bet the wine is out of our price range. What's the occasion?" asked Dan hoping for a straight answer.

Phil allowed a large grin to appear on his face. "Do you know what today is, Dan?"

Dan looked around as if trying hard to remember something of importance. "Uhhh, Thrusday. Sorry, I forget to keep track of days in the summer. Why?"

"It's not just any Thrusday, Dan." Phil pulled out a small cardboard box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Dan. Dan took it into his hands and opened it. Inside was a pin in the shape of the famous Sims symbol, which was a green gem in the shape of a slim diamond.

Dan chuckled at the sight. He knew it had something to do with their Sim, Dil, but why now? "What's this for?"

"Some fans recommended we wear something like that for every episode we record of playing The Sims, and I thought a pin would suffice. Not to mention we've been making so many episodes, we might make enough to catch up with your age, which is 24 now, right?" Phil spoke his prepared speech fluently.

Dan's eyes widened as he finally realized what was happening. "Oh my god…" he whispered.

Phil raised his glass of wine, "Happy birthday, Dan." Dan felt the biggest smile creep onto his face. He raised his glass and tapped it to Phil's glass. They both took a sip and set their wine back down on the table.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," said Dan with a shake of his head. "How could I? We celebrated with a few friends just a while ago when we could all meet up."

"Exactly, it was a while ago. About two weeks ago I think. Not everyone was available any closer to your actual birthday, so I knew you'd forget about it. You're pretty selfless like that," said Phil after taking another sip of wine. "So I figured you deserved a nice evening on your birthday."

Dan once again felt himself blushing, but in that moment, he didn't care. "Thank you, Phil. This is awesome. It's probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me."

"What are best friends for?" asked Phil as if the answer was obvious.

"Right," Dan replied with a fake smile. He wanted to smile at that statement, but there was something about being stuck as best friends that made the night a little less special. He wished what they had could be more, but it just wasn't there. He and Phil were meant to be friends, and he had to deal with it that way. So, he kept his smile, and reminded himself that he was lucky to have Phil in his life at all.

After a while, Dan and Phil had both been served their meals, and were discussing video ideas. Their conversation jumped around from video ideas, to TV shows, to video games, and so forth. Phil couldn't have been happier in those moments. He was so happy to be able to talk freely with Dan.

Later into the night, the band came out and started playing covers of popular songs. Dan leaned back in his chair and listened, swaying his head back and forth slightly to the beat of the music. Phil had moved his chair next to Dan so he could watch the band play as well, but he was finding it hard to focus on the music. He found himself continuously glancing at Dan. After a few minutes he forced himself to watch the band. The last thing he need was for Dan to turn and see him staring.

The lead member of the band spoke up after the song ended. "Alright this next one is a popular love song as of late, so grab someone lovely."

Dan glanced over and saw that there was some room for people to dance by the stage. A few couples gathered there very quickly. Dan shuffled awkwardly in his seat. Love songs were definitely not his favorite for many reasons.

"Excuse me," said a young woman as she and her friend approached Dan and Phil. "Would you two like to dance with us?"

Dan was about to deny them, as he wasn't big on associating with strangers, nonetheless for a dance. However, the soft piano started playing and he felt extremely pressured. "Sure, I'm up for it."

Phil looked at Dan surprised, and then turned to the girl that was standing by him. "I'll go too," he said as he took her hand. Dan took the hand of the girl that was by him, and led her to the dance floor. Dan and Phil both began to dance with the girls as the song finally started playing.

_What would I do without your smiling mouth  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinnin'  
No kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical, mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy  
Don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright  
My head's underwater but  
I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

The words sung made their way to Phil's ears and he instantly felt himself begin to blush. The girl he was dancing with was beautiful, yet as the words put themselves together in his mind, all he could think about was Dan.

Dan gingerly maneuvered so the girl would rest her head on his shoulder. He felt a little bad about it, because he didn't do it to bring her closer. He did it so she wouldn't see him looking over at Phil.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall  
You're my muse  
My worst distraction  
My rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing  
It's ringing in my head for you_

Whenever Dan glanced Phil's way, Phil wasn't looking. When Phil looked over, Dan turned his head away. They both continued to sway with the lovely young ladies that asked them to dance, and neither of them knew that they both wanted nothing more than to switch partners.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I listened to the song while writing and I like died XD The song used for this chapter was All of Me by John Legend. I do not own that song. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts, and follow for future chapters. Thanks for reading guys! Bye bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Life Together

Chapter 4:

A week had passed since Phil took Dan out for his birthday. The days had carried out like normal, but Dan couldn't shake how it made him feel. However, one thing was making him smile; it was time to film another episode of The Sims 4, and he would get to wear the pin that Phil bought him.

"Morning, Dan," said Phil as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a jacket, sweat pants and running shoes. "Are we going to jog this morning?"

Dan really didn't feel like jogging, but he knew he promised Phil that they would both try to be more active. "Ummm…" he tried to stall for time to make an excuse.

Phil pouted, "Oh come on. I bought new running shoes; look!" Phil gestured to the blue tennis shoes he bought for jogging alongside Dan. Dan sighed.

"Finish cooking my toast. I'll go get dressed," he said with a small smile. Phil smiled and made his way to the toaster. Dan rolled his eyes with a grin and went to his room to get ready.

After breakfast, Dan and Phil left their apartment and walked to the park near their home. The park had a side wide that wound through and around the area, making it a good place to get exercise. Once they arrived, they began their jog. Normally their jogs were fairly quiet, and Dan was extremely appreciative of it that morning. He couldn't stop thinking about his birthday.

In the past, Dan knew he had feelings for Phil, but it was minor. It was something he could ignore. However, as time progressed, he felt his emotions growing deeper and stronger, and that scared him. He hadn't had a real relationship in a very long time. Not to mention he had no idea if Phil could even return his feelings. Sexuality is something that Dan and Phil just never discussed. Suddenly, Dan found himself wondering why it was never brought up. Was it because it was simply obvious, or was Phil hiding something? Questions rang in Dan's mind so loud, that he almost didn't hear Phil calling his name.

"Dan. Dan. Dan!" Phil finally shouted.

"Huh? What? Yeah. Sorry," said Dan awkwardly.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" asked Phil mildly concerned.

Dan shook his head, "It's not important. What's up?"

"I was just going to ask you if you got the video upload started this morning. I figure it'll be done uploading by the time we get home, and we could read some of the comments. I'm curious if people will like us playing board games."

"Yeah, the video's working to upload now. I'm sure my phone will start blowing up as soon as it's done." Dan chuckled quietly.

Phil nodded in agreement. "My phone probably will too. Who would have thought social media would be such a busy job."

"Honestly. It's your fault. I wouldn't have been a YouTuber without your influence."

"True, but we also wouldn't be living together, and who knows where we'd be."

Dan smiled, "Very true. I'm glad I have the job I do even if it means I'm stuck with you," he said sarcastically.

Phil lightly pushed him to the side, "Oh shut up."

Dan grinned and ran ahead of Phil, as of challenging him. Phil accepted his challenge and ran past him, making it a little hard for Dan to keep up. Dan increased speed, and laughed despite the lack of air in his lungs. Suddenly, a morning jog wasn't so bad after all.

Dan and Phil went back to their apartment, and Phil booted up his laptop so the two of them could look at the comments on their latest video. Phil got situated on the couch and opened YouTube. "Dan the video finished uploading about 30 minutes ago."

Dan walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Phil. "So that means there's already like 500 comments."

"Way more than that," said Phil with a surprised tone. "According to all the comments, people loved seeing us play a board game."

Dan eye's widened at the amount of comments and likes that were already on the video. "Holy shit. Well I don't know about you, but I'd say we should play more board games."

"Almost every freaking request is for us to play monopoly."

"Please, God, no."

Phil continued to scroll through the comments. "Seriously, every single request."

"Is this going to be one of those things that we avoid for a month and then break like we did with The Sims?" asked Dan through a chuckle.

Phil nodded in agreement, "Probably."

Dan and Phil continued to read through comments. Though most were just requests to play monopoly, there were a few gems. Phil spotted a really nice comment and instantly got excited. "Oh read this one!" he exclaimed as he unconsciously grabbed Dan's wrist. Dan looked at him with wide eyes and Phil laughed as let go. "Sorry, just look at how nice this is!"

Dan turned his head to the laptop and tried to get his facial expression to return to normal. Phil felt his cheeks warm realizing that grabbing Dan's wrist might have been a bit much just then. He didn't even give it thought; it was a natural response.

The comment read, "I loved the video so much! You guys look like you have so much fun, and I hope one day I have a friend that means as much to me as you two clearly mean to each other!"

"That is really nice," said Dan turning back to Phil. "It always makes me feel good to inspire people in any way."

"Yeah, it puts a smile on my face." Phil then scrunched his nose and made a goofy smile. Dan covered his eyes with his hand and laughed.

Dan sighed calmly. "Well let's record the life of Dil for now."

"I'll start it up!" Phil handed his computer to Dan and went over to their main computer. Dan shut off Phil's laptop and joined him to film the episode.

After the episode had been filmed, Dan and Phil carried on with normal daily activities. Dan was answering emails, when his mind started spiraling again. Dan had often mentioned that he frequently went through an existential crisis. It was another day where he started contemplating life. He wondered, what was the meaning? What was the purpose?

"Dan, are you alright?" asked Phil as he walked past Dan's room and saw him just blankly staring at his computer screen. Phil had become very good at spotting Dan when he was suffering from an existential crisis.

Dan snapped out of his trance and looked up at Phil. "What? Yeah. I'm fine."

Phil ignored Dan's response and walked into his room. He sat on the bed across from Dan to face him. "Tell me. When you're having this crisis you just stare sometimes. I'm worried about you."

Dan closed his computer and thought for a moment. He didn't completely want to talk about it, but if there were any person that wouldn't judge him, and would really try to understand, it was Phil. "What's the point? I ask myself that all the time. I mean, I'm definitely happier than I used to be. I have a great life now. But for some reason that stupid question still gets to me."

"I guess the only answer I can think of…" Phil paused and thought for a moment. What was the point? That was a question he often avoided because he didn't know the answer. He looked at Dan and saw the desperation in his eyes. Dan needed an answer. So Phil tried his best to think of a good one. "The point is to be happy. Maybe there is no greater purpose, but at the end of the day, if you're happy and you've been around the people you love, that's what matters."

Dan managed a small smile. "Thanks, Phil." Dan scooted closer and embraced Phil. Dan and Phil didn't hug intimately very often, not unless it was a joke for a video. However, once in a while, they would have a deep talk about life, and at the end of it, a hug seemed fitting.

Phil cherished the close embrace while it lasted. Dan may not have found his purpose yet, but Phil knew that his purpose was currently in his arms.

Dan pulled away from the hug and sighed. "I need a distraction, man; I swear. You'd think being a YouTuber would be distraction enough but noooo."

Phil shuffled in his seat for a moment before speaking up. "I have an idea." Dan looked at Phil expectantly. "So I've been thinking about this for a while. Perhaps we could get a pet?"

Dan shook his head frantically. "Horrid fanfiction sent to me by fans has ruined me. We're not getting a hamster!"

"Obviously not a hamster," said Phil with a slight eye roll. He then looked frightened. "I've been scarred too. I could never buy a hamster now. I was thinking, maybe we could get a dog?"

"Really?" asked Dan sounding more interested.

Phil nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We could get a puppy. I think we're both responsible enough. I mean we don't exactly take care of ourselves," Phil said with a chuckle, "but I think we'd do a good job at taking care of another creature. If that makes sense."

"I think we should get one," replied Dan with a smile. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow, so should we go to the shop and get anything we need?"

"It's only like four in the afternoon. We could go now," observed Phil as if to hint at something.

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're paying for the cab." Phil excitedly jumped up and Dan quickly followed. Dan couldn't believe he had given in, but he knew whatever was to come was at least going to be interesting.

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Pretty please leave a review telling me your thoughts and any ideas you have for the life of Dan and Phil :3 Thanks again! Bye bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

Life Together

Chapter 5:

Dan and Phil flagged down a cab and had it take them to the nearest pet store. Once they arrived, Dan raised an important point. "Do we even know entirely what we need to own a dog?"

Phil shrugged. "I'm sure one of the workers can help us." Dan nodded in agreement and followed Phil into the shop.

"Hi, welcome!" said an employee whom noticed Dan and Phil walk inside the small store. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked with a smile.

"Actually, yes," said Phil. "We're looking to adopt a dog and we're not completely certain on all that we would need."

"Okay, are you adopting a dog or a puppy?"

"A puppy, probably," said Dan.

The employee smiled. "Puppies are good practice for taking care of kids someday. Follow me and I'll get you what you need."

Dan's whole face turned red. Phil happily followed the girl, clearly oblivious to her assumption. Dan on the other hand, couldn't have been more embarrassed, and waited a moment before following.

In the blink of an eye, Dan and Phil were both carrying hand baskets loaded with necessities to take care of a puppy. They had toys, puppy food formula, bowls, and more. Neither of them had realized how much it was going to cost, but they did have enough with their combined funds.

Dan and Phil stopped at their apartment, and dropped off all the items that they had purchased. They then took a bus to the closest animal shelter.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the sounds of several barking dogs and hissing cats. All the animals were in metal cages. The cages rattled as animals shuffled around.

"Can I help you?" asked the man at the front desk.

"We'd like to adopt a dog," said Dan. The man gestured for Dan and Phil to follow him. He led them to back where most of the dogs were kept.

"We have puppies here and dogs over here," said the man as he gestured.

Dan got on his knees and spotted a small puppy in a cage. It was amongst other dogs, but this one seemed to stand out. It was a small terrier that had brown and black, scraggly fur. Dan smiled at the puppy. "What about this one?"

Phil got on his knees and looked at the little creature. "It's cute."

"It's a little girl," said the employee. "No name yet, and she'll stay small."

Dan and Phil looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Phil looked up, "we'll take her."

After all the proper paperwork had been filled out, Dan and Phil were able to take the puppy home. They were fortunate that the bus didn't have a "no pets" policy. The bus ride was quick, and they were eager to get their new dog home.

Once inside they set the puppy down and allowed her to get used to her new surroundings. Dan chuckled. "Have we made a terrible mistake?" he asked through a laugh.

"I guess we'll find out," said Phil, also laughing. "What should we name her?"

Dan waited a moment before speaking up. "Is it too terrible that part of me really wants to name her Zelda?" Dan had the goofiest smile on his face.

"Do you want to name her Zelda?" asked Phil with an adoring smile.

"Yes…" mumbled Dan slightly embarrassed.

Phil couldn't help but to laugh. "Let's name her Zelda."

"Yes!" shouted Dan putting his arms in the air. He and Phil couldn't stop their laughter, and Zelda simply stared at with them confusion on her face, and a wagging tail.

Since Zelda was so young, she couldn't climb the steps, so Dan and Phil took turns helping her around the house. They found out quickly that she liked to sleep on their laps, or by their chairs.

Dan and Phil were sitting on the couch looking at comments for their video on Phil's laptop, and Zelda was curled up on Dan's lap. Dan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Every fucking comment, 'play monopoly!'"

"Maybe we should just do it now, so that way we get real comments," suggested Phil.

"Good idea. Oh! That reminds me. Hold Zelda real quick," said Dan handing Phil the puppy. After a minute Dan came back with their Dan vs. Phil board. "I know we didn't mention it in the video, but 'Disney Scene It?' was a contest, so you should get a sticker. Dan sat down on the couch and stuck a bright blue Disney logo sticker to Phil's side of the board.

Phil got a big goofy smile, "alright! Now we're tied!"

"Yup! And when we play monopoly, I'll be in the lead again."

"Yeah right. Go get the camera while I set up my Legend of Zelda monopoly board." Phil set Zelda on the floor and closed his laptop.

Dan laughed. "We just named a puppy Zelda and we're about to play Legend of Zelda monopoly. They're never going to shut up when we tell them."

"At least it'll be all over Tumblr."

"True."

Phil set up the board game whilst Dan set up the camera to film the episode of Dan vs. Phil. Once everything was ready, they began to make their video.

"Hey everyone!" greeted Phil.

"Hello, Internet," greeted Dan. "We decided to just go ahead and get this over with so you can start leaving real comments."

"Today we're going to be playing Legend of Zelda Monopoly!" Phil held up the box for the camera. "And in other news."

"We bought a puppy." Dan picked up Zelda and held her in his lap. "This is Zelda. I know, ironic. I swear we didn't plan it."

"I just kind of happened. But yeah! This is our new puppy and she is precious."

Dan set Zelda on the floor and picked up the dice. "Now to get down to business. I am the hookshot, obviously."

"I want to be the bow and arrow!"

"Also, we didn't mention it in our Scene It video because we forgot. But I gave Phil a sticker for winning, so we're tied now."

"Which means that whoever wins this will be in the lead."

"So let's see who goes first." Dan rolled the dice and received a 3. Phil picked up the dice and rolled a 5. "Figures, but that's okay Phil will need the advantage." Dan suddenly had a cheeky grin.

"Hey!" exclaimed Phil. "You were the one losing last time and threw a hotel at my face."

Dan curled up in his seat slightly, "true."

Phil rolled the dice and it came out with double 2s. He moved four spaces and landed on "Door Fee". He groaned. "I've rolled once I already have to put $200 in the middle!"

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Dan. "We forget to put two $500 bills in the middle. Also who's the banker?" he asked as he put the money in the middle.

Phil placed $200 in the middle of the board. "You can be the banker and I'll take care of properties." Dan nodded in agreement. Phil took another turn since he rolled two of the same number. He rolled an 11 and landed on the transportation property _Loftwing_. "How much is it?"

"$200," stated Dan. Phil handed Dan $500. Dan put the money away, gave Phil his change, and picked up the dice. He rolled a 5, landing on the transportation property _Spirit Train_. "Okay we're off to a good start," he said as he put $200 in the bank. Phil handed Dan _Spirit Train_ after he remembered to give himself _Loftwing_. "Phil are you going to forget to give us our properties?"

"No, shut up, just remind me." Dan and Phil laughed, and Phil picked up the dice.

A few turns later, Phil had acquired new properties and Dan was stuck in jail. After a few more turns, Dan was able to get out. Phil then rolled doubles, moved 12 spaces, rolled double 5s to move 10 spaces, and landed on an "Empty Bottle" space. He drew the card and it read it out loud, "face off against phantom Ganon. Go to _Forsaken Fortress_." He moved his game piece and bought the property. Slowly but surely he was running low on money. He rolled again, having gotten doubles twice, and rolled a 9. He landed on free parking, and received the $1200 that was in the middle. "Yes!"

"No!" shouted Dan. "I was counting on you to have properties but be completely broke! Dammit!" Dan reached over and put another $1000 in the middle. "I'm going to catch up to you!" he said as he rolled the dice. He rolled double 5s and landed on free parking. "Fuck yes!"

"What that's not fair!" exclaimed Phil.

"Oh and it's fair for you?" asked Dan as he took the $1000. He rolled the dice again and it came out as 4. He landed on _Twilight Realm_. "Finally a freaking property to buy." Picking up the money needed, he put the cash in the bank, and accepted his property from Phil.

Phil then rolled a 7 and landed on _Great Bay_. Having enough from landing on free parking, he was able to buy it. The same situation occurred for Dan. Dan rolled a 7 and was able to purchase_ Eldin Volcano _with the free parking money.

A few turns later, both boys landed on a space called "Mask Merchant" and were forced to put $100 in the middle each. Dan then rolled an 8, and passed go, but only accepted $100 from the bank. With the other $100 he bought _House of Gales_. "Okay I'm starting to get more property, I can still win this," he said turning to the camera.

"You're not going to," replied Phil as he rolled the dice. He rolled a 7, landing on _Spirit Train_ and was forced to pay Dan $25.

"Hey it's the first payment of the game," said Dan taking the money from Phil, "and it was from you to me."

"Shut up."

A while into the game, Dan and Phil had both bought new properties, and it was Phil's turn to be in jail. Once it was Dan's turn again, he rolled an 8 and landed on _Temple of Time_, which was the most expensive property in the game. Phil practically jumped out of his seat. "No! No, no, no!" Phil had previously bought _Hyrule Castle_, so now Dan was keeping him from having the set of the most dangerous properties in the game.

"You will never get your hands on this!" said Dan waving the property in the air after Phil handed it to him. "You will never destroy me now!"

Later on, Dan was able to buy a property called _Sacred Realm_, which meant he had all three light blue properties. "Oh yeah, time to build some houses." He bought 10 houses for $500 and put them on the light blue properties. Phil was already getting worried.

A few turns later, Dan managed to roll snake eyes, and land on free parking, earning yet another $1000. Phil threw his arms in the air in protest. "Oh come on!"

"Hell yeah!" said Dan rolling the dice. He rolled double 3s, which was his third set of doubles, and was forced to go to jail. "Cool, now I can just sit back and let the money come in."

"I hate you," said Phil with a slight laugh. He rolled a 7 and landed on a space called "Treasure Chest". He read the card, "save the Goron tribe. Collect $100."

"Dammit," mumbled Dan handing Phil the money.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up; you're rolling in cash."

"I'm rolling in the caaaaaAAaaash," sang Dan in the tune of the song "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele.

Phil shook his head. "I don't know you."

More turns passed, properties were bought, and money was both gained and lost. However, Phil's terrible fate came to pass. He rolled a 5 and landed on _Sacred Realm_. "Shoot!" he exclaimed at the same time that Dan did a small happy dance in his seat.

"_Sacred Realm _with three houses is $270." Dan held out his hand to receive the money. Phil reluctantly handed over $270.

On his next turn, Phil rolled a 6 and was able to purchase _Dragon Roost Island_, giving him all the pink properties. Now, all he needed was enough money to start building. However, a few turns later, he landed on _Sacred Realm_ again, and lost any chances he had when he was forced to pay $270.

Dan rolled double 3s, and landed on _Four Swords Sanctuary_, which belonged to Phil. He only owed $14, but when he handed Phil $15, "Keep the change; you'll need it," he teased. Phil gave him a look of disapproval. Dan then rolled a 6, landing on an "Empty Bottle" space, and received a get out of jail free card that stated, "Use a fairy bottle." A turn later, he landed on "Treasure Chest" and received another get out of jail card. He then landed on an "Empty Bottle" that said to move back 3 spaces, which caused him to land on "Treasure Chest". "Oh my god! Fucking stop!" he yelled picking up the card. "Touch the Triforce. Collect $200. Okay, can't complain."

"That was a roller-coaster," said Phil. He then rolled the dice and received 7, joining Dan on the "Treasure Chest". The card read, "open the temple of time. Advance to go and collect $200." "Oh cool!" said Phil moving his game piece and taking $200 from Dan.

A few turns later, Dan managed to land on free parking once again, collecting $1200. He used the money to put hotels on his three light blue properties. Now Phil was really in trouble. Phil later landed on free parking again as well, collecting $1100. With the luck they were having, neither of them could gain an advantage.

Phil rolled double 2s and landed on _Clocktown._ He purchased the property, and now had all three yellow properties. However, once again his conundrum was not having the funds to build. He could practically hear Dan's evil laughter. Then, he rolled a 10 and landed on_ Temple of Time_, and was forced to pay $50. "This is not my game."

"Oh don't worry, Phil," said Dan. "If you forfeit you can lose with dignity still."

Phil laughed and gently shoved Dan. Both boys laughed and continued playing the game. They both rolled, and ended up side by side on the Door Fee, each having to pay $200. Despite this, Phil quickly earned the money back my landing on free parking yet again, collecting $1000.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Dan pinching the bridge of his nose. "How many times are we going to land on free parking?" he pretended to ask to the heavens as he placed another $1000 in the middle.

Phil shook his head, "I have no idea but I can't complain. I need this money so I can build soon."

"You have enough to build."

"But if I land on your property I'll just have to sell it back!"

"Excellent," said Dan rubbing his hands together. He suddenly stopped. "Actually, at this rate, this will go nowhere. We need to negotiate. I'll tell you what. I'll give you $1500 in exchange for _Hyrule Castle_."

"No way!" said Phil practically guarding the property Dan wanted.

"Oh come on. With the money I give you I won't have a ton left, and you'll have plenty to start building. I land on your pink properties all the time!"

Phil sat and pondered the decision for a minute. Eventually, he agreed. Dan handed over $1500, and Phil handed over _Hyrule Castle._ Little did Phil know that Dan had been storing cash under the board were he wouldn't see it.

Dan then took out the money he had hidden. "I will spend this $2000 on hotels for the two properties," he stated with an evil smile.

"You cheater! You can't hide money!" said Phil.

"Oh but I can," replied Dan as he placed on hotel on _Hyrule Castle_ and one on _Temple of Time._

Phil glared at him, "you're evil."

"I know."

Phil took his turn and paid out $1500 for hotels on his pink property. This made a bit uneasy, but he kept calm. The competitive drive between both of them could be felt in the air.

Later, Phil suffered a very unlucky roll of 8, and landed on _Hyrule Castle_, which caused him to owe Dan $1500. He managed to get most of it in cash, but in order to avoid selling his hotels back, he had to mortgage the _Bomb Shop _for $75. He paid Dan and was left with almost nothing. Over time of being unlucky, he had to sell back his hotels in order to pay Dan. He was only able to buy 10 houses back.

Dan rolled an 11 and landed on the _Bomb Shop. _Since I was mortgaged, he bought it from the bank, and put it with his _Potion Shop._ Phil smacked his own forehead. "What the heck; this is so unfair!"

Eventually, any luck Phil had left ran out, and he landed on _Temple of Time._ Even after selling the homes and mortgaging his properties, just didn't have enough. He pouted, "I'm bankrupt."

"Yeah! Oh yeah! I win!" shouted Dan. "I get the monopoly sticker!" Dan pulled up the board and showed it to the camera. "Phil would you do the honors?"

"You suck," said Phil with slight laughter he put the monopoly logo sticker on Dan's side of the board. "So Dan is now in the lead, but I will win the next game! Since I lost I get to pick."

Dan put the board down and picked up their puppy. "We'll see who wins next time Phil."

Dan and Phil finished filming the video, and put the game away. Dan was helping Phil put away game pieces, and Zelda was walking circles around them.

"That was really fun," said Dan.

"It was," agreed Phil. "I hope they like it."

Dan smiled, "I hope so too. And I'm really happy we got Zelda. She's so cute." He picked up the puppy and pet her behind the ears. "Look at her little face." He continued to pet Zelda having no idea that Phil was watching him with a look for pure adoration.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I got a lot of requests for them to play monopoly. So I hope me playing it alone for four hours was worth it XD Please leave a review telling me your thoughts! Thanks! Bye bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

Life Together

**Authors note: For anyone that reads my other work, I have a poll up where I've asked which fics should be updated next. Please go vote ^^**

Chapter 6:

It was Saturday, and Dan wanted nothing more than to sleep in, but it was turn to wake up early to take Zelda outside. He groaned as he crawled out of bed, but his scowl turned into a smile once he saw the little terrier wagging her tail by his bed. After dressing himself, he grabbed Zelda's leash and harness and suited her up. Careful not to wake Phil, he left the apartment and walked Zelda to the park. Luckily, London's bizarre freeze was over, and it was beautiful outside again.

As Zelda pranced in the park and sniffed around, Dan was scrolling through the comments on their newest video. Dan started to feel irritated because so many of the comments were just about him and Phil being in a secret relationship. As if. He rolled his eyes. If he and Phil were dating, why would they bother to hide it from fans? A large chunk of their fans _wanted _them to be dating, so why wouldn't they just come out with it? Dan sighed. If only he and Phil were together.

Dan continued to walk Zelda around, and this time he hopped onto tumblr. Just out of curiosity, he searched the "Danisnotonfire" tag. Mostly what popped up were gifs from their game of monopoly. Dan started to read the captions, and instantly regretted it.

_Omg heart eyes Howell!_

_Look how in love they are!_

_Whatever you do, don't watch this scene while this song plays!_

Attached to the last caption was an unknown song. _Curiosity killed the cat, Dan._ Dan thought to himself as he reluctantly put in his head phones and clicked play on the song.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_

Dan rolled his eyes. _Crush by David Archuleta. Are you serious?_ Despite the off putting feeling of the song, Dan couldn't help but to keep it playing in his ears.

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Dan could almost feel his heart sink as the lyrics reached his ears.

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch your breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do  
Cause I try and try to walk away  
But I know crush ain't going away  
Going away_

Dan ripped the headphones out of his ears and clicked off his phone. _Stupid_. Dan shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, but it was no use. The song was now stuck in his head, and had the wheels in his mind turning a million miles per hour. What was happening? Was what he felt when he looked at Phil a crush, or something much more? He had, had several crushes in his life, but none of them felt like how he felt then. There was just something about Phil. Phil was so innocent and kind. Everything about him made Dan smile.

Picking up Zelda, Dan then sat on a bench, and started to pet her. Memories of Phil flashed through his mind. He remembered when he first met Phil in person.

_Dan was on the train headed to meet Amazingphil in person! He was so excited, but also very nervous. He had been internet friends with Phil for a long time, and he really admired what Phil did for a living. Phil was a YouTuber. He made YouTube videos for a living. He had even persuaded Dan to try his hand at it, and so far Dan was actually having some luck. Dan took a deep breath as his train came to a stop._

_He stepped off the train and looked around the station. Where was Phil? Was he there yet? Suddenly Dan was overcome with worry and embarrassment. What if Phil ditched? What if it was just too weird to meet in person? Dan felt like he was going to pass out, then, "Dan!" His head whipped around, and his heart beat sped up in an instant. There he was. There was Phil._

_Phil started to jog towards Dan. Dan would have met him somewhere in the middle, but he was completely star-struck. Phil stopped once he got up to Dan. Dan couldn't help but to acknowledge that Phil's smile was even brighter in person. "Hey…" he managed still nervous._

"_It's so great to finally meet you in person!" said Phil. "Wow, you look so much different in person. You're taller than I thought."_

_Dan turned red, "I hope those aren't bad things."_

"_No, not at all!" insisted Phil. "I'm so glad you're here. I was kind of scared you wouldn't show."_

"_I was scared you wouldn't show too," Dan let out a slight chuckle. _

_Phil laughed lightly as well. "Well, if you're ready you can come check out my place, and we can film a video or something."_

"_Yeah, sounds great." Dan followed Phil closely as they walked. He struggled to keep all his emotions under control. He was so awestruck and it was almost impossible to keep his smile at the minimum._

_Once they reached Phil's apartment, Dan for some reason felt like he was home. Phil showed Dan his room and his camera. Dan smiled brightly. "Let's make a video!"_

_Phil smiled widely as he began to give Dan the details of what he had in mind. Little did Dan know that Phil was just as excited and awestruck as he was._

Dan came out of his flashback once Zelda started pawing at his chest. Dan sighed quietly. "Ready to head back?" Zelda simply stared at him.

Phil was awake when Dan returned to the apartment. Dan glanced at the time and saw it was only 8:20 a.m. "Guy downstairs too loud again?"

"Wait for it," replied Phil. Sure enough, a moment later, Dan and Phil could both hear the guy beneath them sleeping with his girlfriend. Dan rolled his eyes and took the harness off of Zelda. He then grabbed a broom and held it so the handle was at the floor. He walked until the sound was directly underneath him and then slammed the broom handle on the floor. A little time passed, and the noises stopped.

"Thank God," said Dan as he walked back into the kitchen to put the broom back. Phil was glad that the noises had stopped, but he was suddenly fearful that their neighbor would come up and yell at them. "Honestly, those aren't normal sex noises. I don't want to know what he's doing to his girlfriend."

"I don't think any of us want to know," observed Phil. "Aw come here, Zelda." He picked up their puppy and held her close to his face. Zelda lapped at Phil's nose, and Phil scrunched his face in response. "No, don't lick my nostrils!" Dan couldn't help but to laugh.

Without warning, there was a knock at the door. Phil's face turned to a state a panic, and Dan put his hand on Phil's shoulder. "Don't worry. I've got it." Dan made his way downstairs to the front door and opened it. "Can I help you?"

A middle aged man in sweat pants was standing at Dan and Phil's doorway. "Was that you banging on my ceiling?"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't banging so loud downstairs," retorted Dan. Lucky for him, he was sassy and actually sometimes liked confrontation that allowed him to be sassy.

"Put in headphones."

"Be quiet."

The man narrowed his eyes. "And you and your partner aren't loud playing video games and doing God knows what else? I can hear you too you know."

Dan's cheeks instantly lit up. "He's my friend, and if you have an issue with Halo 3's music track, take it up with Bungie." Dan then closed the door and leaned back against it. _And God knows what else_. Dan wondered what could possibly sound odd to neighbors, and then he realized how much he said the word "fuck" during video games along with grunting in frustration.

Phil walked down the stairs until he caught up with Dan, "hey is everything okay? Your face is red. Did something happen?" asked Phil concerned.

"No, no, it's just really hot outside; I got flushed."

"Oh okay." Dan was glad for Phil's innocence. "Was it the guy from downstairs?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be shutting up from now on."

"Well that's good. Come on back upstairs." Dan and Phil walked back up to the living room and were greeted by Zelda jumping around. "I think she wants to eat." Phil went into the kitchen and started mixing up puppy formula for Zelda. "Dan, can you hand me her bowl?" Dan hurried into the kitchen and handed Zelda's bowl to Phil. "Thank you!"

"Sure," replied Dan still feeling extremely embarrassed. He just hoped to God that the guy downstairs would never make a return, especially if Phil answered the door. "So what are your plans for today?"

Phil pondered Dan's question as he poured the mixture into Zelda's bowl, and then set the bowl on the floor. "Not sure. Oh! I think we need to run to the shop. There's just a few things we need to pick up. Milk, eggs, cereal." Phil trailed off on a list in his mind.

"You ate all the cereal at 2:00 a.m. again didn't you?" Phil looked like a guilty puppy. Dan chuckled. "Come on, let's go get what we need. We can stop at the café on the way and eat breakfast."

"What about Zelda?"

"As long as we keep her here in the kitchen I'm sure she'll be fine. We can use an old tote as a barrier." Dan went to a random storage closet, and managed to find a plastic tote that was big enough to keep Zelda in the kitchen. He set it down in the walkway. "There we go."

"Okay, that should be fine. Let's head out."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I know I liked writing it. Please leave a review telling me what you think and I'll see you later. Bye bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

Life Together

Chapter 7:

Dan and Phil walked into a small café that was about a 20 minute taxi ride from their home. They sat down together at a booth for two. When Dan first picked up the menu, he used it as a fan. "Why is it so damn hot in here?"

"It's summer in London, and most places this small are too cheap to run air conditioning," replied Phil with a slight chuckle.

Dan continued to fan himself with the menu. "At _least_ turn on the freaking ceiling fans."

"Wouldn't that just blow the hot air around?"

Dan gave Phil a look and set his menu on the table. He opened it up and started to scan meal choices. "Jesus, this place is expensive! Look at this," Dan reached across the table and gestured to a meal on Phil's menu.

Phil's eyes widened at the price, "9 pounds for one pancake and bacon; are you serious?" He sighed. "Well, why don't we split something that's a bit bigger? Look here," Phil gestured to a different part of the menu. "Two pancakes, eggs, and bacon for 12 pounds. We can afford it if we share it."

"Well if I suck down my coffee that should be enough food," said Dan as he offered Phil an endearing smile. Phil smiled back just as brightly. Just then, a waitress approached them.

"Good morning," she beamed.

"Good morning," replied Dan and Phil in sync.

The waitress smiled so wide her eyes squinted slightly, "what can I get you to drink?"

"Coffee, please," Dan and Phil spoke in unison again. The waitress giggled slightly, and then left to get their coffee.

Phil turned to Dan with a look of confusion. "What was so funny?"

"Hell if I know," said Dan trying to maintain a smile and small laugh. His attempt to shake it off a little too quickly was obvious, and Phil was curious why he was awkward and blushing.

"You are alright, Dan?" asked Phil genuinely concerned. Dan simply nodded yes, and averted his attention to his phone, pretending to be answering a text message to avoid awkward eye contact. This only made Phil more suspicious. Dan _never_ answered texts during meals, unless it was an emergency, and he didn't seem to expressing any sign of worry.

The day continued on, and Dan and Phil headed to the market after breakfast. Dan was still acting distant, and Phil was still worried. Phil was concerned that he had done or said something wrong, but every time he asked, Dan simply assured him that everything was fine. He was becoming scared. The last thing he wanted was for something negative between himself and Dan to take place.

Phil began to think back on various things, things he simply hadn't realized before. Sometimes, he'd catch Dan staring at him whilst making videos, but it wasn't until he started editing that he could notice it. For the longest thing, he brushed it off as nothing, but maybe there was something going on.

Once Dan and Phil had returned home, Dan agreed to put away the groceries if Phil would take Zelda for a quick walk. Phil agreed and swiftly left with Zelda. Once he arrived to the park, he opened up incognito on google on his IPhone, and he searched "Dan staring at Phil", knowing the fans would have something if there was something to be found.

Several images popped up of Dan staring at Phil, but it was more than staring. Dan looked intrigued. Often there was a hint of blush, and there were frames from their flight back from Playlist live. Phil didn't know that Dan had been looking at him like that. The fans even had a name for it. "Heart eyes Howell." Was this real? Phil decided that the moment he got home, he'd hop on his laptop and look at old video files to check for photo shop.

* * *

Phil's heart was racing. He had looked through all the old videos and matched them with the pictures and clips he found on the internet. All of it was real. Nothing he had found was photo shopped, aside from a few that were obviously fake. Then, his heart leaped with joy. Maybe it was true; maybe Dan had the same feelings. Phil felt his cheeks light up as he got the idea to ask Dan. He took a deep breath and decided to go into the lounge and ask Dan if there was something there.

Phil made his way over to Dan in the lounge and waited for Dan to pause Halo 3. Dan looked at Phil expectantly. Phil took a deep breath. "Dan, can I talk to you?" he asked unknowingly acting very nervous.

"Sure," replied Dan wondering what was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Phil twiddled his thumbs, trying to find the right words. He sat down on the couch, and seemed to be waiting. Dan sat closer to him; he was starting to get worried. Phil took another deep breath and looked up at Dan. "Do you have a crush on me?"

"What?" Dan's question came out completely flat in shock. His heart started pounding.

Phil felt his ears turn pink, "it's just…I've been seeing these things on Tumblr, and I—"

"Are you serious Phil?" asked Dan raising his voice. He didn't completely know why he was getting so defensive; he could have simply just said no. However, he was so scared of losing Phil. If Phil knew the truth, he'd never look at him the same way again. At least, that's what Dan thought. "You're actually trusting Tumblr? You know it's all photo shop!"

Phil clamped up. He came across like a wounded kitten. "I was just asking. And I know there's photo shop. I went back and looked at our videos. It seemed pretty real to me."

"Well it's not!"

"Okay… Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'm not getting defensive!" shouted Dan as he got up from the couch and started to walk away.

"Yes, you are!" shouted Phil back as he stood up. Dan turned around in shock. Phil _never _yelled. _Ever_. "You're getting extremely defensive and you only get defensive when you're hiding something! Just tell me the truth!"

"I did just tell you the truth! I don't have a crush on you, Phil! Deal with it!"

Dan's words could have been made of knives from how they sliced Phil's heart into pieces. Phil's deep hope that Dan felt the same way had been crushed because clearly Dan had no feelings for him. If only Phil had known how wrong he was. Dan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why the hell did you want to know so bad?"

"I was just curious," replied Phil in a quiet, hurt voice.

"Wait a second," Dan trialed off for a moment, "do you have a crush on me?"

"No!" snapped Phil.

"Sheesh! Who's defensive now?"

"Forget this was ever brought up!"

"No! No, I won't forget!" Dan took a step closer to Phil. "These fans are making us crazy! We don't like each other!"

"I know that!" yelled Phil trying not to get any angrier. "You're the one who always insists on doing things for the internet that could suggest otherwise! If they think we're a couple it's your fault!"

"My fault? Who asked me to dance to Ed Sheeran? And who got us caught on camera? I still see GIFs of it! They're never going to drop it and that was all you!"

"I didn't think goofing around would be such a big deal!"

"Phil, you _know_ they read into everything!"

"Who cares what they think? It's not like they hate us for it!"

"Well I hate it! It's driving me mad!"

"Well then why don't we stop making videos together?" screamed Phil at the top of his lungs.

Dan was taken completely aback by the harshness and seriousness in Phil's voice. Not make videos together anymore? But…they had been making videos together for so many years. Dan thought his heart was going to shatter on the floor, but still he said, "fine," in the most pained voice that had ever left his mouth.

"Then it's settled," said Phil, no longer shouting.

Dan felt like he could cry, "I'm going to move in with my parents for a while."

"What? Dan, come on." Phil went to step towards Dan, to maybe even hug him, but Dan simply stepped away. "Dan…"

Dan was now fighting tears back. He never thought saying those words would hurt so much. "I just need a little separation. Besides, it's not like you need me. You make enough money to live here on your own."

"Okay…" was the only word Phil could find to say.

* * *

A week had passed, and Dan was all packed and ready to move back in with his parents. Phil was helping him seal the last of the boxes, despite his broken heart. Phil was writing "clothes" on a box when a realization occurred to him. "Oh…Dan."

"What?" asked Dan not bothering to look up at Phil; it hurt too much.

"What are we going to do about Zelda?"

Now Dan had no choice but to look up at Phil. He sighed heavily. "You can keep her. I doubt my parents would want another dog, and she's happy here. She's got room to run around, and we…you live close to the park."

"Okay. Thank you, Dan," said Phil forcing a smile. Dan smiled back despite wanting to disappear into a puddle of tears. Packing the boxes, leaving Zelda behind, and leaving Phil, it all killed him inside.

Time seemed to go too fast, and before Dan and Phil knew it, Dan's parents were knocking at the door. Phil turned to Dan. "Uh…you grab your stuff. I'll let them in." Phil left the room and hurried downstairs to the door. He opened it and was greeted with two smiles.

"Phillip," said Mrs. Howell with an endearing smile. She hugged Phil tightly. A mother always knows.

"Hello, Mrs. Howell," said Phil. He looked over to his left, "hello, Mr. Howell."

"Phil," said Mr. Howell with a sigh. "It's good to see you, son."

Phil forced the corners of his mouth to rise. "It's good to see you too. Come on in." Phil led Mr. and Mrs. Howell upstairs. Dan walked out of his old room just in time to see them. "Mum, dad," he said, quickly making his way over to hug them.

"Oh, Daniel, we've missed you so much," said Mrs. Howell kissing her son on the cheek. Normally Dan would have been embarrassed, but the only person around was Phil. His best friend… The one he loved.

Dan pulled away from his mother's embrace, "I've missed you guys too."

"It's good to have you back, son," said Mr. Howell. Dan smiled. "We're ready whenever you are. We've got the car emptied for your stuff."

Dan's smile faded a little, "right. I guess we should start loading up."

"Dan and I will take care of it," said Phil. "Make yourselves at home." Phil went into Dan's room and grabbed the first box.

Soon, the car was completely loaded. Dan felt his heart getting heavier and heavier the closer he came to actually leaving. He turned to Phil, "I'll visit. Maybe we can upload a gaming video on occasion. You know, so the fans don't freak out too much."

"Right," Phil agreed. "So this is it." Phil was holding Zelda for comfort. When he felt tears coming on, he scratched her behind the ears.

"This is it," repeated Dan. "I guess…I'll be seeing you."

"See you…" Phil felt his whole world collapsing around him. "I'd hug you, but I've got the dog."

Dan pet Zelda behind the ears, knowing he might not see her again, because he truthfully didn't know if he'd ever have the strength to come back. He felt his fingers brush against Phil's and he quickly withdrew. "Goodbye, Phil."

"Goodbye, Dan."

Dan gave Phil a small wave, and then got into the back seat of his parents car. His mum rolled down the window and looked at Phil. "Take care of yourself, sweetie!" she yelled over the roar of the engine.

"I will!" Phil shouted back.

Mrs. Howell rolled up the window and drove away. Dan stared in the review mirror, watching Phil disappear into the distance.

About an hour later, Mr. Howell was snoring, and Mrs. Howell spoke up. "You love him, don't you?"

Dan snapped out of his trance, "what?" he asked, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You heard me. You love him, don't you, Daniel?" Mrs. Howell looked at Dan with sad eyes through the rearview mirror.

Dan was silent. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he said the one word that he had refused to say before, the word that had cost him everything, "yes…"


	8. Chapter 8

Life Together

**Authors note: Just to clarify, for the song, I used End of May by Michael Buble. Those of you that know that song already know what's coming. And the heads up I wanted to tell you is that it goes, paragraph, corresponding lyrics, paragraph, corresponding lyrics. Just so you know. ^^ Enjoy the heart break. I mean enjoy the chapter guys.**

Chapter 8:

The days were lonely. The weeks were worse. The months were unbearable.

Phil awoke early in the morning to take Zelda for her walk. He put on her leash and collar, trying to smile at the puppy, but even Zelda seemed sad. After locking up the apartment, Phil walked Zelda down to the park. He sat on the same bench he knew Dan used to sit at. As Zelda walked around, Phil just stared. Everything felt wrong. Normally, he'd come home to find Dan either asleep in his bed, or cooking breakfast whilst making a joke about burning down the apartment by accident. Phil caught himself remembering tiny details about Dan. He remembered how Dan would always set his silverware on the wrong side by accident since he was left-handed. He remembered Dan slouched on the couch surfing tumblr, and calling him over to show him GIFs. And most of all, he remembered Dan's smile. That big, goofy smile that Dan seemed to always have no matter how bad things got.

Reminiscing was only nice for so long, and after a while Phil started to feel sad again. He picked up Zelda and carried her home, needing something to hold so he wouldn't cry. Once he made it back to the apartment, he felt broken being greeted by no one.

Not having Dan around the house made everything seem pointless and empty. Phil had all the cereal to himself. There was no one to play "Buzz!" with. DanandPhilGames hadn't had a new video, and people were beginning to ask why. Fans also noticed that Dan's videos were taking place in a new bedroom, and Phil didn't have Dan in his videos anymore.

The world had figured out what Phil couldn't accept in his heart. He glumly walked over to his stereo and popped in a Michael Buble CD. He knew that a sad song would probably come on, and he didn't care. Everything around him made him sad. Even Zelda was still scratching at Dan's door. She would sleep by the front door, waiting for Dan to come home. Phil pressed play on the stereo and sat down on the sofa. He called Zelda over, hoping at least maybe the dog could feel better. Zelda hopped onto his lap and lay with sad eyes. Phil felt his heart breaking more and more with each passing day.

_A golden haze  
Another morning  
Feels like yesterday  
End of May  
Now you're gone  
And there's still bills to pay  
And you know it doesn't help  
To make believe  
You're sitting next to me  
It doesn't help  
To make believe  
That you are right behind me  
Saying it's okay_

Dan was sitting at home completely heart broken. He was finding it hard to even find the emotional strength to get out of bed in the morning. The days were very lonely. He was hardly eating, sleeping, and barely kept hydrated. He felt like nothing mattered anymore. It wasn't an existential crisis this time. Dan simply didn't feel like life was worth anything anymore. His mother was supportive, and managed to at least keep food in his system, but she knew that nothing could heal Dan right now. She tried to get Dan out of the house, even if it was just to go to the store, but getting him to budge was almost impossible.

_Longer days  
More time to sit  
And watch the pendulum sway  
In a quiet rage  
Staring this empty notebook page  
Times like these  
You feel like you are done with feeling  
You feel you wanna stop the pain from healing  
Because you feel like  
You're the only one  
Who's ever felt this way_

Phil was checking his email and reading comments on his latest video. Almost every comment was just asking where Dan was and if he had moved out. The comments made the pain in Phil's chest worse and he closed his computer. How was he going to explain? He couldn't keep it from the fans forever, and neither could Dan. But explaining what happened would mean accepting that Dan was gone. It would mean accepting that despite what was said, Dan was not going to visit him, and he wasn't going to visit Dan. Neither of them had the heart to see the other. Phil wondered if they ever would.

_Some days in a daze  
There's brighter days  
Funny how the feeling  
Never stays  
But I know I'll have to come to terms  
When I'm awake  
Thinking about you  
Is the icing on the cake  
Makes me realize the fact  
You're gone for good  
For goodness sake…_

Dan decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. His mother was relieved at first, but she knew that he wouldn't be going very far. He left his home and began to walk the streets of Berkshire. As he walked, he tried to rationalize the situation and not let emotions cloud his judgement. Maybe someday he could go home. Maybe someday he could face Phil again. He hoped that one day they could meet again, and his heart would be healed. However, deep inside he knew that if he ever saw Phil, he would simply have to lie and say he was okay.

_Golden haze  
Another morning  
Feels like yesterday  
End of May  
The year is gone  
And I still feel this way  
When we meet again  
I'll ask how you're doing  
You'll say fine  
And ask me how I'm doing  
And then I'll lie  
And I'll say ordinary  
It's just an ordinary day_

Maybe…one day he would have the heart to see Phil. His mind raced as he walked. He was barely paying attention.

_It's just an ordinary day_

Dan was paying so little attention, that he didn't notice the car speeding towards him from around the corner.

_It's just an ordinary day_

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted to end it where I did because I'm an asshole xD I hope you liked it though! And don't worry, chapter 9 will probably be out shortly. To keep you occupied in the meantime, I have a phan AU that takes place in the poke'mon world. It's called It's Our Destiny, and it's posted. I hope you'll go check it out. :) Please leave a review telling me your thoughts and I will see you. Bye bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

Life Together

Chapter 9:

Phil was sat on his couch mindlessly channel surfing, with Zelda on his lap. He eventually settled on MTV. It was a trashy channel, but at least it was entertaining. He felt his smile disappearing. MTV wasn't as fun without Dan's commentary. He wished desperately that he could stop feeling so upset. If only something, anything, could happen that would change his mindset.

_Ring! Ring!_

Picking up his phone, Phil looked at the number curiously. He didn't recognize the caller. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, is this Phil Lester?" asked a male voice.

"This is he."

"This is Royal Berkshire Hospital. You were listed at the emergency contact for Mr. Howell."

Phil's heart dropped into his stomach. "W-what? What happened?" he asked trying to remain calm.

The man on the phone cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, sir, but there has been an accident. Mr. Howell was hit by a speeding vehicle. He's currently unconscious, but he is alive."

"I'm on my way!" Phil jumped up from the couch, grabbed his keys, put Zelda in the kitchen, and ran out of the apartment. "Taxi!" he waved his hands trying to flag down a cab. Eventually, a taxi stopped, and Phil quickly stepped inside the cab. "Royal Berkshire Hospital! Quickly! Please!"

The cab ride took over an hour. The moment the cab pulled up the emergency building, Phil paid the driver, not bothering to get his change, and ran inside the building. He ran up to the front desk and had to catch his breath. Between running and the stress, he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked the woman at the front desk.

Phil was now trying to keep from hyperventilating. "M-my friend was in a car accident! H-his name is Daniel Howell!"

"Just calm down, sir. I'll look him up for you." The woman began to type on her computer. "May I see your ID, and please check in on this sheet here. Phil handed the woman his ID and filled out the information on the sheet. "Philip Lester. Alright. He's in room 34."

"Thank you," said Phil as he ran down the hall. He kept going until he reached room 34. He knocked on the door frantically. When nothing happened, he just went inside. "Oh my god…" he felt tears sting his eyes when he saw Dan. Dan was bruised and cut in various places, and he was hooked up to an oxygen mask. "No…Dan…!" Phil rushed to Dan's side, sitting down in the chair and taking Dan's hand. "Can you hear me…?" Phil felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "This can't happen. Dan, please, please wake up." Phil turned his head when he heard the door. A nurse had walked into the room. "Hello…"

"Hello. You're Philip Lester?" she asked. Phil nodded his head yes. "I have good news…and bad news."

Phil felt his heart racing. "What is it?"

"The good news is, his vitals are stable…for now."

"What…what's the bad news?"

The nurse waited a moment. Delivering harsh news was never easy. "He…he might slip into a coma…and if that happens," she took a deep breath, "he won't wake up from it."

Phil could have screamed. He could have yelled, thrown things, his emotions were an absolute wreck. However, all he did was tighten his grip on Dan's hand. More tears of pain and sadness fell, and he didn't care. He didn't care how he appeared. Everything hurt too much to care. Never had he felt such profound pain and suffering. The last thing he had said to Dan was goodbye, and he thought it was a temporary farewell. Now...he knew it could be permanent, and that broke him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to ask you some questions about him," said the nurse. She sat down across from Phil, papers in hand, and began to ask questions about Dan. Phil was able to answer each one of them.

* * *

Less than two hours passed by, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell had arrived at the hospital. Mrs. Howell embraced Phil when she entered the room. Mr. Howell sat next to his son, and was trying to keep it all together. Mrs. Howell pulled away from Phil. "Have they told you anything?"

"All we know is his vitals are stable for now…" Phil was trying to keep his voice from cracking. He felt his breath rattle in his chest as he choked out his next words. "But if he slips into a coma…he won't wake up from it!" Phil burst into tears. Mrs. Howell sank into the chair by her and began to sob. Phil found himself sitting on the floor. He couldn't hold himself together anymore. Mr. Howell was shedding a few tears, but he tried to remain strong for the two broken people beside him.

"He loved you so much," said Mrs. Howell through a sob.

Phil looked up, his eyes red and puffy, staring intensely. "What…?"

Mrs. Howell reached over the counter next to her and grabbed a Kleenex. She blew her nose before continuing, "Daniel. He loved you, Phil. And I know you loved him."

Phil choked on his tears. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because," Mrs. Howell blew her nose again, "if anything happens to him…I know he wouldn't want you to lose him…and not know that he loved you." Mrs. Howell proceeded to cry harder and harder, until a nurse came in and insisted she leave the room and calm down. Mr. Howell walked her out, leaving Phil alone with Dan.

Phil got up and sat in the chair. He took Dan's hand, and blinked out more fresh tears. "Dan…I don't know I you can hear me…but in case you can…I want you to know that I love you. I've loved you a long time. When I first saw you get off the train the day we met…my heart skipped a beat, and I was so excited. When I shook your hand I felt a spark. Every day spent with you have meant more to me than I could put into words." Phil gently stroked Dan's knuckles as he continued to speak, "I have deeply enjoyed these past few years with you…and I hope to God they're not the only years I'm going to get. But…even if they are…I'll carry them with me for the rest of my life. If I had one wish right now…it would be to know for sure that you've heard everything I've just said… I love you, Dan Howell. I always will."

Phil hoped dearly in his heart that Dan had heard him, but deep down inside he knew it was unlikely. Even if Dan had heard, he may not remember. He kept his hand tight around Dan's, and he remained that way for hours.

Mrs. Howell came into the room and sat on the chair on the other side of Dan. "My husband's gone off to get us some food. He'll be back shortly."

"That's nice of him," was all Phil could think to say.

Mrs. Howell ran her fingers through Dan's hair, "I raised a tough boy. He'll be okay."

"I'm just scared…"

"I know; I am too, but we have to think positive. He has so much to say, I doubt he'd leave this world before he could say it all." Phil chuckled slightly hearing that. "Plus, I doubt he'd leave you. You will tell him, right? When he wakes up."

Phil tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. "I would be the luckiest guy alive if I were given the chance to tell him."

Mrs. Howell smiled, "You'll get the chance."

* * *

It had been two weeks. Phil was getting ready to visit Dan again, but each visit was getting harder. Every passing day put more weight on Phil's heart. He had never been so fearful in his life.

Once he arrived at the hospital, Phil did his routine of checking in, saying hello to Dan's nurse, and taking his seat next to Dan. The past two weeks, he had been reading Dan tweets from fans, comments on videos, the latest news, anything he thought Dan would want to hear.

When no one was around, Phil would read Dan the same Winnie the Pooh books from Dan's childhood. He hoped that maybe hearing the familiar stories would wake Dan up. Little did he know that sometimes nurses would walk by and hear him. They all thought it was the sweetest thing.

"The end," said Phil, finishing the story. He closed the book and placed it on the counter next to him. For a while, he just looked at Dan, studying him. He looked at the curve of Dan's cheeks, the sharp edge to his jaw. Phil knew that Dan sometimes had self-image issues, but he never understand why. To him, Dan was beautiful. He gently ran his fingers through Dan's hair. It was so soft. Phil cupped Dan's cheek, gingerly brushing his thumb along Dan's cheekbones. Phil wished for nothing more than for Dan to return to him.

Without warning, Dan's finger twitched. Phil's eyes widened and his heart began to race. "Dan?" Dan's other fingers started to move. His eyelids began to move slightly. Phil held his breath. Then, Dan's eyes slowly fluttered open. Phil found himself smiling for the first time in two weeks, and tears of joy gathered in his eyes.

Dan blinked for a moment, and his vision cleared up, though it was still slightly blurry. "Phil…?" he asked in a low, groggy voice.

"It's me," assured Phil. "You're finally awake." He looked up and saw a nurse about to walk by, "He's awake!"

The nurse stopped dead in her tracks and swiftly made her way into the room. "Oh my god!"

It was a few hours before Phil got to see Dan again. Dan had gone through several procedures to make sure he was okay. Eventually, he was able to lay in the bed in his room with Phil by his side.

"What in the world happened to me?" asked Dan.

"You were hit by a car. You've been out for two weeks," said Phil.

Dan's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god! Do my parents know? Did they catch the dick that hit me?"

"You parents are on their way, and it was a hit and run." Dan huffed. Clearly he was displeased that whoever hit him got away. "What do you remember?"

Dan bit his lip and thought. "Nothing. I remember being upset and going for a walk. Then it's just darkness. I had some weird dreams though."

"Oh?" asked Phil intrigued. "Like what?"

Dan shook his head, "Nothing; they were stupid."

"Oh come on. Just tell me."

With a sigh, Dan began to tell Phil, "I kept having these dreams that someone was reading me old books from my childhood. Winnie the Pooh. It almost sounded like you." Phil grabbed the book from the counter and held it up for Dan to see. "You…you were reading to me?"

Phil blushed. "I thought if you heard the stories you grew up with, then maybe you'd wake up. All I wanted was for you to be okay."

Dan could have cried. Was everything he heard real? "Phil…can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"In my dreams, someone told me they loved me. Was it you?" Phil was silent. He slowly nodded his head yes. "Oh my god…"

Phil swallowed nervously. "You're not mad?"

Dan shook his head. "No! Just come here," he grabbed Phil's shirt collar, and yanked him into a kiss. Phil didn't hesitate. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not who was watching, not who would find out. The love of his life was alive and holding him. Dan wrapped his free hand around Phil, pulling him as close as possible.

After a moment, the two men pulled apart, but only far enough to look at each other and speak. Dan smiled with tears in his eyes. Phil noticed and became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy. All these years I've been struggling to find myself and my reason. I had no idea my reason was right here."

Phil gently wiped away the tears that were slipping down Dan's face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," replied Dan. He then brought Phil down for another kiss. The two of them kissed and held each other, treasuring every single moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Life Together

**Authors Note: Hey everybody. So just a quick tid bit before I start the chapter. Now, this is where the relationship starts, and it's gonna have a LOT of fluff. Many of the situations are inspired by head canons I've read from a blog called headphanon. They have given me permission to use their phan head canons for this story. A link to their amazing blog will be on my profile. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

~3 months later~

Dan and Phil had spent the last few months getting used to the change of pace. Yet, there wasn't much change in their lives. Physical contact and dates were about the only things keeping them from being in an official relationship. Their routines stayed the same for the most part. They still got up in the mornings and watched animes together, except now Phil usually woke Dan up with forehead kisses. Once Dan was awake, he'd kiss Phil back all the way out to lounge.

When they had quiet afternoons watching TV, they'd usually cuddle on the couch, and they'd take turns being the big spoon. Even though Dan was the taller one, he quickly learned that Phil liked kissing him on the top of his head, so he would slouch on the couch.

Sometimes when Dan caught Phil eating his cereal at two in the morning, they would sit down and eat a midnight snack together. Other times, Dan would tease Phil about punishing him, and drag him to his bedroom. They usually slept in after nights like that.

Dan started appearing in more of Phil's videos, and vice versa. They weren't sure how they'd come out, but they didn't bother worrying about it. Often times, they'd share a kiss during a video, and laugh about needing to edit it out later. Sometimes they'd end up in full blown make out sessions, and they'd laugh at how they looked on Phil's bed from the angle Phil filmed his videos.

They now had movie nights more often so they'd have an excuse to curl up on the couch together with popcorn made from Phil's popcorn maker. Sometimes Phil would pick a scary movie so that Dan would ask him to sleep in his room. Dan knew that's what Phil was going for, but he didn't mind. The nightmares were nonexistent if Phil was holding him.

Every day was a treasure. Because of Dan's accident, they learned that every moment was precious. Even though it was a traumatizing incident, Phil couldn't help but to be thankful to fate. If it wasn't for that, he might never have confessed to Dan. They might still be apart. Instead, they were closer than they had ever been, and Phil was happier than he had felt before. Dan was also experiencing joy on levels he didn't know existed.

It was a normal morning. Dan was sat at the table eating cereal with Phil. They were discussing the newest videos they planned to make. They had filmed a few episodes of the Sims, but people were requesting more board games. Fans were also asking why there was a small gate blocking the entry to the kitchen. Fans missed absolutely nothing.

"So what should we do about our next video? And also, what should we do about answering their questions about the gate? We can't ignore them forever," observed Phil.

Dan swallowed his cereal and thought for a moment. "Well, we have two options. We can either just come out to everyone and tell them we got a dog, or we can tell them we got a dog and watch them scream over the fact that, 'omgomgomg they got a dog! They're not moving out then! It's canon!' I personally think the latter would be the most fun."

Phil choked on his cereal. "That's torture!"

"Exactly! They've bugged us continuously about it. We should just be a little more obvious each video. Pinch by pinch. Then, I don't know, make a collage of all the edited out kissing and watch them have heart attacks."

Phil looked at Dan with wide eyes. "I'm in love with a psychopath."

"I'm a highly functioning sociopath! Do your research!" Dan and Phil burst into laughter. "I saw the opportunity, and I took it."

Phil finished laughing and sighed. "This is why we're boyfriends." He chucked, "It's so weird! For so long I was used to saying 'best friends.' I can actually call you my boyfriend now, and it makes me really happy."

Dan blushed. "I'm happy too. I'm also happy I don't have to hide my blush from you anymore."

"I think it's cute." Phil scooted his chair over to sit right next to Dan. He learned over and gently pecked him on the lips. Dan quickly pecked him back. He then pecked at Phil's nose, cheeks, and neck. "At least let me finish my cereal."

"No," mumbled Dan against Phil's neck. Phil rolled his eyes and set his cereal down. He turned and captured Dan's lips with his own. Dan was cupping Phil's face, bringing him as close as he could. Dan started biting Phil's lip, knowing that it drove him crazy. Phil would have tackled Dan right there if it didn't mean colliding with the tile floor. It wasn't long before Dan and Phil kissed each other all the way to Dan's room.

It was midafternoon, and it was time for Zelda's walk. Dan and Phil grabbed their jackets to shield them from the autumn cold, and left with their puppy. Zelda was still ecstatic to have Dan back, despite the time that had passed.

Dan and Phil sat together on their bench. Yes, it was their bench. The same time every afternoon they would sit there while Zelda ran around on her very long leash. Normally they kept the PDA on the down low; they would just hold hands most of the time. Dan took Phil's hand into his. He gently ran his thumb across Phil's knuckles, the same thing he had felt Phil do to him when he was unconscious. It was a soft, small gesture, but it was his way of thanking Phil, and it was his way of holding on.

Dan had never told Phil about what it was like having "dreams" when he was unconscious. He thought it was just too corny, but the truth was that Phil was the reason he woke up. He heard Phil's voice calling to him, and he needed with every fiber in his being to reach him.

Phil decided to lean his head on Dan's shoulder. There weren't many people around, and he felt a need to be close. Dan gingerly leaned his head against Phil's. He closed his eyes and let his body relax. For the first time in a long time he was at peace. It seemed like nothing else mattered. Right beside him was the one person that meant more to him than anyone else. He felt so grateful. Despite everything, Phil had held on. Phil never gave up on him even when he had almost left the world.

"I love you," whispered Dan for only Phil to hear. "I love you so much."

Phil snuggled closer to Dan, "I love you too." He moved his head and kissed Dan on the cheek. He couldn't help but to grin when he felt Dan smile. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well we can take Zelda home, and then why don't we go around the city? We can stop at Orcs Nest and look for more board games to play."

"I like that idea." Phil gently squeezed Dan's hand. "And we can stop somewhere for lunch."

Dan smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Dan and Phil had taken Zelda home, taken the underground, and arrived at what they liked to call "London's Time Square." They walked side by side throughout the city, both wishing they could at least hold hands. However, they knew that if they ran into fans, they would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Part of me wants to come out online so we can at least hold hands in public," said Phil with a slight laugh. Dan laughed with him.

"I know, but I just really want to mess with them. Revenge for making it hard on me to stay in the closet the past few years. Fucking 'heart eyes Howell'; I could stab them," Dan laughed through most of his words.

"At least it all worked out. Heart eyes Howell is actually one of the main things I noticed that gave me the confidence to ask you if you liked me."

"Sorry I was such an arse about that."

Phil gave Dan's hand a quick squeeze, "It's alright. You were scared, and you thought I would hate you for some crazy reason."

"I just didn't see it. I thought everything you did was platonic."

"To be fair, I tried to make it seem that way because I thought _you _were platonic."

Dan smiled softly, "I guess we're just two idiots that couldn't see we were both in love."

Dan and Phil arrived at Orcs Nest and started browsing various board games. They would find funny ones to show each other and read the rules out loud. A few times they would find ones that were so obscure that they couldn't resist holding it up and taking a selfie for Instagram. They wrote down the names of games they would come back for, and they purchased an 18+ version of Apples to Apples.

The day continued on, and they made their way through the city. They stopped for bubble tea, had lunch at their favorite Asian cuisine restaurant, and went to an anime store called Tokyo Toys. Dan picked out a few volumes of manga that he wanted, and Phil was happy to finally have his hands on Sword Art Online season 1.

Once the sun started to set, Dan and Phil headed home. Once they arrived home, they cooked dinner together and sat down to watch American Horror Story. After they finished eating, Phil held Dan close to him throughout the rest of the episode. The episode was getting quite frightening and intense. A jump scare startled Dan and he clung tightly to Phil. They both laughed.

"You know I'm sleeping in your room. This episode was just creepy," said Dan once the credits for the episode appeared alongside a commercial.

Phil brought Dan closer. "Of course." Phil gently lifted Dan's chin and brought their lips together. Dan maneuvered to wiggle his way under Phil, who was now on top of him, pressing him down into the sofa. Dan ran his fingers through Phil's hair, lightly tugging. He wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and rubbed their bodies together. He smiled when he heard Phil let out a soft moan.

Phil moved his mouth to Dan's neck. There was a reason Dan didn't like people to touch his neck; it was extremely sensitive. Dan leaned his head back on the edge of the sofa and breathed out moans of pleasure from the sensation. He suddenly noticed Phil was being much more gentle than usual. "You can be a bit rougher if you want." He grinded their hips together, encouraging Phil.

"Don't you have a live show tomorrow?" asked Phil as he roughly grabbed at Dan's hair and yanked his head to the side, giving himself more access to Dan's neck.

Dan breathed out in surprise, and then felt himself blush. "Well I do, but I can wear my hoodie with the ears."

Phil lifted his head enough so that Dan could see him smirk, and then went back to Dan's neck. He began to suck and bite all the spots he knew drove Dan crazy. Dan gripped at Phil's shoulders and let out sounds of intense pleasure as he pressed their bodies together as closely as he could. Phil bit down on a particular spot and Dan felt as if he could scream.

It wasn't long before the situation became more intense, and was taken to the bedroom. They roughly kissed each other, pushing each other against walls all the way to Phil's room.

Later into the night the fell asleep in each other's arms. Well, Phil fell asleep, but Dan was still drifting. He felt so happy to be listening to Phil's heartbeat. Everything was right in the world, and it was only the beginning.

**Thanks for reading guys! Quick tidbit before I go. This story is currently rated T, however, if I get enough requests I am willing to change the rating and write a smutty chapter or two. I've written a different smut before for destiel. It's in The Blood You Drink, the most recent chapter. So if you want to see if it's something you'd like me to write go ahead. Also, if in fact you do want me to write it, tell me in a review. We shall see what happens. Thanks again! Bye bye~**


	11. Chapter 11

Life Together

Chapter 11:

Dan's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. He smiled softly as he listened to Phil's heart slowly beat. There was no better sound to wake up to. Dan brought up the comforter to his shoulders to keep the cool air from hitting his arm. The rest of him was warm from being pressed up again Phil.

After a little while, Phil started to wake up. Groggily, he whispered "good morning" and gingerly traced circles on Dan's arm as he pulled the younger man closer. Dan had to fight to stay awake. Everything was so comforting. Sleeping came so easily when he was with Phil. He assumed it was because he slept well when things were right, and everything was perfect in the world if Phil was by his side.

Dan and Phil lingered in bed for a while, both men exchanging kisses and intertwining their fingers. Eventually they both climbed out of bed and got dressed in comfortable sweat pants and jumpers. They held hands as they made their way to the kitchen. Phil started making coffee, and Dan took a few things out of the refrigerator to cook for breakfast.

They cooked together, but it was mainly Dan that made the meal. Phil was too busy kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck and had his arms wrapped around the younger man tightly. Dan leaned into Phil's touch without hesitation.

They sat down to eat at the table, and Dan's phone went off. Phil looked intrigued, "Who's that this early?"

"Well, it's not early," replied Dan with a laugh. "It's 11:30, and it's Tyler Oakley."

"Oh?"

"He said that he and Troye Sivan are in London and want to collab with us," stated Dan with some excitement in his voice. Tyler and Troye were good friends, and it was always nice to see them. "Should I offer for them to stay here, just to be polite?"

Phil nodded his head, "I would. We have the sofa bed, and even if they stay, it's not like they would be bad guests."

"Right," said Dan slightly distracted by typing. Multitasking wasn't exactly a skill Dan possessed. "Okay I just sent the text."

"Alright," Phil thought for a moment. "Should we tell them?"

"I don't see why not. It might be good for them to know so they don't suggest anything bad for the collab that could result terribly. For example, we are not doing anything involving alcohol."

Phil laughed, "You! You are so touchy when you're drunk, and you just say whatever you're thinking."

"Which is why a problem would arise, as I would probably start babbling about sex," said Dan through chuckles as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Just then, his phone went off again. "Tyler said staying with us would be great. It would be for four days. When can they come by to get settled?"

Phil shrugged, "Anytime is fine with me."

"Any…time…is…fine…" Dan repeated as he typed it into a text message. It wasn't long before he had a reply. "They'll be here in about two hours."

"This is going to be…" Phil trailed off trying to find a word for it.

"Interesting."

Dan opened the front door to see Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley with their bags. Everyone greeted each other with a simultaneous "Heeey!" and hugs. Dan led them upstairs, and they both made their way to say hello to Phil and give him his hug.

"It's so good to see you guys," said Phil.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," said Troye as he hugged Phil.

Dan picked up Tyler's suitcase and moved it to the other side of the couch. "It's no problem."

"Sooo what's new?" asked Tyler with mischief in his voice. Something told Dan that Tyler being Tyler, he already knew.

"Eh, not much. The gaming channel hit one million subscribers, we took a holiday to Japan, we started dating, nothing really that exciting."

Tyler practically screamed, "I knew it!" he exclaimed bouncing on his toes. "I _knew _it! The second I walked in here something was different."

"I had a feeling as well," stated Troye, "but I wasn't positive."

Tyler's mischievous grin only got bigger, "So here's what I'm thinking. Troye and I need to collab before the Troyler shippers murder us. Do your fans have any clue yet?"

"None," informed Phil. "Dan came up with the brilliant yet very _mean,_" Phil lightly pushed Dan's shoulder, "idea of not telling them, but just be a bit more obvious in each video."

"Perfect!" Tyler rubbed his hands together, "Here's what we can do. Dan, you collab with me, Phil you collab with Troye. _Then,_ we give them the Troyler and Phan collab they've been dreaming about."

Troye's big blue eyes widened, "Holy shit! Can you imagine the views on that video?"

"Exactly," stated Tyler confidently.

"That's brilliant," said Phil.

Dan crossed his arms and nodded his head yes, "I have to admit, that's pretty damn smart. I say we do it."

"The question is, what do we do?" asked Troye. "If we do this double ship collab, it's got to be something good."

"It also has to be something where things can get a bit suggestive, but on a level we can control since you two aren't coming out yet," observed Tyler trying to think of an idea.

Phil was thinking hard, and then it hit him. "I've got it!" Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Mario Kart 8, but with a twist. We'll write dares as punishments, and whoever comes in last for each round has to do one."

"I'm already thinking of so many cheeky dares to write down," said Troye with a giggle.

Tyler laughed with his signature contagious laugh, "Oh god! Imagine writing down something awful and then drawing it yourself!"

"That's it!" said Dan with a large grin. "This is what we're doing." He quickly went over to the printer and pulled out paper and some scissors. "Let's start writing down some cheeky dares."

Dan, Phil, Tyler, and Troye all got to work cutting strips of paper and writing down dares. Occasionally they would show each other, and the room would erupt with laughter. Tyler laughed at one of Troye's dares so hard that he fell off the couch and knocked over a glass that splashed water on his jeans. Dan made a joke about getting wet too early as Tyler shamefully got up to go change. Troye had to hold his stomach from laughing so much.

After the dares had been written and placed in two glasses, they set up all the equipment and began filming. Phil waved at the camera, "Hello there Dan and Phil games…lions?"

"After all this time you're still trying?" asked Dan.

"Yes."

"Today we have special guests!" informed Dan giving them camera two thumbs up. "You people have been requesting this collab for so long…that we decided to give it to you."

Tyler and Troye popped up into the camera's view from the floor and together shouted, "Hiiii!"

"We're here with," started Phil.

"Tyler Oakley," announced Tyler.

"And Troye Sivan!" shouted Troye with arms in the air. "And today we're going to be playing Mario Kart 8 for the WiiU."

"But with a twist!" continued Tyler.

Phil picked up one of the glasses, "In these glasses we have written a bunch of cheeky dares."

"And whoever comes in last in the race has to draw one and do it," finished Dan. "This is going to be on the internet forever. Let's do it." Dan started up the game, "I get the game pad!"

"Aww come on!" protested Phil.

Dan held the game pad closely. "I suck without the game pad and I am not losing. I refuse to do any of these cheeky dares."

"Note to self," started Tyler, "fuck Dan over."

"No, you will not!" yelled Dan moving away from Tyler on the couch. He was sat in between Tyler and Phil, and he was already nervous that they would mess him up. Dan chose four players, and everyone began to choose their characters.

"Ooo, I like her!" said Tyler choosing Pink Gold Peach. "She is purty and fab."

Troye made his character choice right away, "Rosalina is mine. She's the only princess that isn't a stupid hoe."

"You-you a stupid hoe," sang Phil.

"Phil, no," said Dan laughing. "Link is mine and forever will be. I will have his babies."

Tyler started cracking up at that statement. "Oh my god!"

"I'm going to go with Toad," said Phil selecting his character. With their characters selected, everyone started customizing their karts, which took longer than they thought. Dan made a mental note to cut out of most of it in editing.

"Alright where are we going?" asked Tyler when the track menu appeared.

"How about we all come to an agreement this time," suggested Troye, "but after this, the loser that has to do a dare gets to pick the next track."

"I like that," agreed Phil, "let's go with that."

It took a few minutes, but then everyone came to an agreement. They chose "DS Tick Tock Clock." The race started and everyone was concentrated.

"Sorry if we're not super entertaining during the races," said Dan.

Tyler agreed, "Yeah I have to focus because I do _not_ want to do one of these dares!"

Tyler and Dan were neck to neck for most of the race, with Phil and Troye following close behind. After a moment, Tyler nudged Dan trying to through him off. Dan shoved back, "You little!" Swiftly, he swiped Tyler's glasses right off his face.

Tyler shrieked, "You bitch!" he couldn't help but to laugh. He grabbed his glasses and put them back on, but he had fallen behind Troye and Phil. "NoooOOoo!" The race ended and Tyler lost to Dan, Phil, and Troye. "Dang it, dang it, dang it! You little shit!" Dan held his stomach from laughing. "You piece of shit hand my cup!"

"So Tyler lost," said Dan trying to stop laughing. "Now he has to pick a dare."

Tyler rolled his eyes and reached into the glass. He pulled out a slip of paper and unfolded it. "Strip dance to Mariah Carey's 'Touch My Body!' Ah! Why?" shouted Tyler hiding his face, which was turning bright red. "What could I even use to strip dance on? I need a pole for this!"

"You can use one of our lamps," said Dan barely able to speak through his laughter.

Tyler was tearing up from laughing, "Son of a bitch! Who wrote this?" Troye raised his hand and fell off the couch. He wasn't even making sound anymore. He was just breathing really shallow and holding his stomach. "You asshole. Let's do this."

Dan brought out a lamp for Tyler to dance on, and Phil pulled up the song on his computer. Tyler held up his hand as if protesting, "I'm just saying now that I am _not_ stripping. This shit doesn't need to be flagged."

"Alright fair enough," said Phil. He started up the song. "Do it!"

Tyler did his best impression of a pole dancer on the lamp, earning hysterical laughter from the rest of the group. He mouthed the words, "touch my body" to Troye, whom blushed and turned away.

Tyler's dare ended, and he punched Dan in the shoulder. "I hate you!"

"Hey, at least now you get to pick the track," said Phil.

Tyler rolled his eyes and scrolled through the tracks. "Ooo let's go to Electrodome!" Everyone shouted and whooped as they selected the track.

This time it was Dan and Troye that were going to be calling it close. Phil was right behind Tyler, which was beginning to worry him. Troye was leaning his entire body as if it would help him make the tight turns. "Move it you dick!" he shouted at Dan who's character was mere inches ahead of his own character.

"Suck my apricot!" shouted Dan crossing the finish line right before Troye. Troye huffed in frustration, but was just glad that he wasn't last.

Phil was falling even further behind Tyler. "No, no!" he yelled.

"I'm not losing this round, bitch!" was Tyler's response. He finished the race a few seconds before Phil did, and everyone shouted in unison. "HA! Not this time!"

Phil bit the wiimote, and then set it down. He held his hand out for the glass full of dares, which Dan graciously handed to him. Sticking his hand in the glass, he shuffled around and prayed to get one that wouldn't ruin him. He read the dare and his hopes were destroyed. "Oh no…"

"What?" asked Troye gleefully awaiting Phil's torture.

Phil held the dare up to the camera. "I have to perform the elevator dance from Gangnam Style with Dan."

Dan practically screamed, "What? No! This shouldn't affect me!"

Troye clapped his hands and hollered in victory. "Yes! Another one that was mine!"

"You are such a piece of shit," said Tyler through laughter that was continuing to turn his face red.

"Okay so who's doing which part?" asked Phil.

"I think Dan should dry hump you since he always does his sexy end screen dance," said Troye with a cheeky grin.

Dan began to pretend to crank a handle, and then he flipped off Troye. "Oh I'm so sorry I don't know how this thing works."

A few minutes later, they had everything set up. Dan was stood over top of Phil, whom was lying on the ground, his chin propped up on his hands. Dan was glaring at Troye as the music started playing. Dan started thrusting his hips like in the video. "How long do I have to do this?" he shouted as he covered his face with his hands. Phil was also hiding his face with his hands, knowing his cheeks were very noticeably rosy.

"As long as we say!" replied Troye.

"Dance, bitch, dance!" added Tyler. He and Troye erupted into giggles. Dan thought he was going to die in that moment.

Dan stopped dancing and walked back over to the couch in shame. "I hate all of you!"

"Me?" asked Phil pretending to be shocked. "What did I do?"

"You picked up that dare!" Dan lightly smacked his forehead with the game pad, and then he handed it to Phil. "Pick a track."

Phil eventually settled on "Sweet, Sweet Canyon." Dan was extremely nervous, as this was the one track he was terrible at, and Phil was fantastic at it. Sure enough, more than halfway through the race, and Dan was fighting not to be last amongst their group. He felt as if he might have to jump off the roof if he ended up doing a dare, especially if he picked one that Tyler wrote.

Dan was about to pass Tyler, forcing him to be last, but Tyler drove over a mushroom and flew past the finish line. He cheered and Troye laughed. Phil looked at Dan, whom was simply staring ahead looking horrified. "Dan?"

"Just hand me a cup, Phil," said Dan not changing his expression. Phil handed him a glass, and Dan fished out a slip of paper. Dan read over the paper. He set it down, got up, and walked out of the cameras view and lightly tapped his forehead against the wall.

Tyler picked up the paper and started cracking up. He held it up at the camera. "This one was mine! Sing a piece of Katy Perry's 'Peacock' to whoever wins the race! This worked out so well I could cry!"

"What?" asked Phil almost as mortified as Dan.

Dan came back on camera, put his face close to the camera, and whispered, "If Tyler doesn't come home don't be surprised."

"Just do your dare you chicken shit," said Tyler already pulling up the karaoke version of "Peacock" on the laptop.

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Words cannot describe how much I don't want to do this."

"I don't want you to do it!" exclaimed Phil.

"Do you need the lyrics?" asked Troye with a smirk.

Dan sighed, "No."

It took several takes for them to capture footage they could use. Dan and Phil kept either laughing, or shying away so bad it ruined the scene. However, eventually they were able to film a scene where Dan sang the lyrics without messing up, and Phil _barely _kept a straight face.

_Oh my god, no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me_

Dan then proceeded to punch Tyler in the shoulder over and over, "I hate you!" Tyler ran off laughing, and Dan chased him. Phil hid his face with a couch pillow. Troye was lying on the floor almost tearing from laughing so much.

After everyone calmed down, they sat back on the couch, and Dan selected a track. He picked "Rainbow Road" earning a groan from everyone else.

Dan drove on the tracks with ease, whilst the other three were fighting for 5th place. No one wanted to lose, especially since the dares were getting worse. Troye, Phil, and Tyler were all very close to the finish line. Without warning, the least expected thing ruined the race for Troye. He simply sneezed. Everyone was yelling and the race closed out.

Troye smacked himself in the head with his controller, "This is a representation of my life!" He reached into the glass and pulled out a piece of paper. "Oh. My. God." Everyone watched him closely, waiting. "Propose to Tyler Oakley."

Dan went to his room and brought back a ring that he had worn for the Brit Awards, and gave it to Troye. Troye then got down on one knee and looked up at Tyler. "Tyler. I don't even know where to start. You're a cocky bastard for one thing." That comment earned laughter from everyone. "But you're also pretty cool too. We share a lot in common, and you're one of the few people I don't hate. Will you marry me?"

Tyler waved his hand towards his face, fanning himself, pretending to cry. "I just…of course I will."

"Yay!" Dan and Phil shouted in unison. Troye put the ring on Tyler's finger and everyone cheered.

Everyone decided to wrap up the video since they all had performed a dare. After they ended the video, they cleaned up the equipment and ordered a pizza. Hours passed, and they all spent the time talking, eating good food, and laughing. Tyler and Troye had only been over one day, and things were already great.


End file.
